Rose 'The Raccoon' Tyler
by Moonica Hdz
Summary: After returning from the parallel universe,the only thing that Rose wanted to do was cry,so she decided to shut herself in her room,not even bothering in taking off her maid outfit or her makeup,what for? She would be ALONE in her room anyway,without The Doctor, so no problem! But when the universe had been fair with her? Now she won't be known as Rose Tyler anymore... Post A.O.S
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! **__**Here's my new fanfic! I got the idea from a dream i had a couple of weeks ago so it might be a little bit random,but don't worry it dosen't going to be anything too serious :D (English isn't my first language, so sorry for the bad grammar in the summary)**_

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

**_Thanks to LPeck_****_ for helping me Proofreading it :D_**

* * *

Rose was inside her room in the TARDIS trying to rest a bit. After all, it had been a pretty rough day for her, saving the parallel world with The Doctor from the Cybermen, meeting her parallel dad, suffering the pain of his reject and on top of all that, leaving Mickey behind knowing that she would never see him again.

She felt very guilty, because if she had respected the relationship that Mickey and she had had, this wouldn't be happening, but nooooo, Mickey comes along and what does she do? She goes and shows her preference for The Doctor, even when him doesn't feel the same way about her. That had been clear when he had gone after Reinette when they were in that spaceship.

The thought of this made her feel even worse and a little sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh no, please old girl, don't let him listen to that!" She begged to the TARDIS.

When the TARDIS didn't answered her, she jumped off the bed and shouted sarcastically "Thanks a lot!" and ran as fast as she could to her bathroom so she could look at herself into the mirror.

"Oh god, I'm a mess!" She yelled to her reflection when she saw the condition in which she was; her maid uniform was crumpled and soaked with tears, her eyes were puffy and red, well, generally her whole face was swollen and also red, but her eyes were definitely the worse part 'cause also, her mascara was everywhere around her eyes.

"Look at me! Look at my face! Now I'm not '_Rose_' or '_The Companion_' nor '_Blondie_' or not even '_The Bad_ _Wolf_' Oh of course not! Now I'm Rose '_**The freakin' raccoon**_' Tyler!". Shouted Rose in frustration while taking a few cotton face pads when suddenly a noise interrupted her.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there? Can I come in?" Asked a very familiar voice.

Rose went pale when she heard the door open behind her.

"DOCTOR! DON'T'!" But it was too late, The Doctor had already opened the door, so she did the only reasonable thing she could think in that moment.

That was take the towel beside her, throw it in his direction and pray to all the gods that she knew that the towel land on The Doctor's face. The towel made a perfect landing.

A perfect landing at his feet…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, Please Review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter! I'm so sorry for not uploading it sooner but I get sick and couldn't do anything for weeks :c_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

The Doctor hadn't seen Rose since they had come back from that parallel world and that wasn't good, it had been what? Two hours? And there was no sign of Rose around the TARDIS. The console room felt pretty lonely and boring without her. He thought if he should go and see if she was okay.

"Nah she must be doing… well… I don't know, girl-y things or something like that" thought The Doctor.

Then he felt something inside his head; it was like a shock that had passed through his brain… a shock that hurt as hell.

Well it was obvious who had done that, "Oi! That wasn't nice you know? What's wrong with you? You almost fry my brain!"

Another shock shook his head "OKAY! Okay! Relax old girl! Maybe… maybe she isn't feeling very good. But, why? Mickey was that important to her? But she preferred coming with me than staying with him in the parallel universe, right? Well, I don't ask her if she would prefer staying with Mickey, but he was Mickey the Idiot! Obviously she would choose me over him anytime… right?"

He was jealous and insecure, and deep inside him, he knew the reason. He had fallen for Rose since his ninth body, but now it seems that even this, his tenth body, was made specifically for her, it was sexier, jovial, and way younger than before.

And vainer… well, who was perfect?

Anyway the thing was, that Rose was gone missing and that was worrying him, so, he decided to go and find her, maybe talk to her or just see if she was okay. Like magic (also called, "The TARDIS is alive, she likes Rose and she's not happy that her clueless pilot were sending mixed signals to his poor companion") a door appeared at the end of the hallway; the door was half-closed and a pink wall full with pictures of him and Rose could be seen.

The Doctor headed to the door when he listened a sob followed by Rose saying "Oh no, please old girl, don't let him listen that!" _"Mmm that's weird…"_ Thought the Doctor. "Thanks a lot!" Came Rose's muffled voice followed by a loud thump.

He was getting very curious, like the Curious George kind of curious. It was kind of a dilemma; Enter into Rose's room and see what was wrong, though she might don't want to see him or just walk away and pretend that nothing was wrong like most of the times that something like this had happened.

"_Oh, what the hell_!" With that last thought, The Doctor entered to Rose's room and saw that her bathroom door was closed. She was having what it seemed like a fight with herself, "Look at me! Look at my face! Now I'm not 'Rose' or 'The Companion' nor 'Blondie' or not even 'The Bad Wolf' Oh of course not! Now I'm Rose 'The freakin' raccoon' Tyler!"

_"Okay… that's even weirder"_ Thought the Doctor, so with all the courage that he was able to gather, he spoke through the door

"Rose? Rose, are you in there? Can I come in?". He opened the door just in time to hear Rose shout "DOCTOR! DON'T'!" and the next thing that his brain registered was the towel that landed at his feet…

* * *

_**Thanks for reading it! The next chapter will be up soon :) Please review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I have no intention of offending anyone. Definitely my goal is not to make fun of the color of skin or disabilities of people._**

**_I still don't own Doctor Who_**

* * *

"DOCTOR! GET OUT, CLOSE YOUR EYES OR SOMETHING! JUST DON'T SEE ME! Please… just… don't look at me" Said a worried Rose.

She was hidden behind a towel, trying to not cry. She was ashamed of her appearance, she had saw her reflection in the mirror and it was a mess. The last thing that she wanted was that The Doctor saw her like this.

"_Oh my god… he must think that I'm a monster, I will give him nightmares for sure, and on top of all, I'm still in this horrendous maid costume!_" thought a very sad Rose.

Since his regeneration she had been very careful of always looking pretty for him. Especially since they left that spaceship. She saw how beautiful Reinette always look. "_Maybe he left me because she was prettier than me_" or "_Maybe he left me because she was classier than me_" were some of the thoughts that had crossed Roses mind.

"Rose, dear, look at me." The Doctor's voice brought Rose back from her melancholy "Please , tell me, what's wrong?" Rose took down the towel that was covering her face, looked at the Doctor and then started to cry.

"Please, I'm begging you Doctor, go away. I don't want that you see me like this." Rose speak through her hands.

He felt awful, because her Rose was in pain and he could do nothing to stop it. "Rose, sweetheart," he said to her taking her hands and lifting her chin softly so she would see him in the eyes "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know, right here, right now, you look beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing I ever saw in all my lives, and I have already lived ten times " Said the Doctor with a chuckle.

As soon as he finished Rose started to cry, again, this time leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, Rose I know that my speech was beautiful, I mean, this body is very good with words, just look, I made you cry of pure joy" said a very proud Doctor.

"Doctor. Yes, I'm crying for your speech but not exactly of joy" Said a weeping Rose, "Look, Doctor, it's very nice that you said how beautiful you think I am, and for some reason I believe you, but, that I'm the most beautiful thing that you ever saw? That I can't believe it. I know that you have seen someone, no, I mean, something, that you consider prettier than me, but I don't blame you, even Mickey told me how beautiful she, no, I mean, that thing was"

The look on Rose's face could only be described as full of loss, sadness and resignation meanwhile the Doctor's one said just one thing "**WHAT?**"

"_Could she be referring to the person that I'm thinking? She said that Mickey had said to her how beautiful that person was. Well, that would confirm everything_."

"Rose, between you and me, there's something that I wanted to ask you since a long time ago… is Mickey…. well… you know…" Said a very uncomfortable Doctor to Rose.

"Erm, Doctor I'm afraid that I don't know what do you mean. You have to be more specific."

"Well, erm, I wonder if Mickey… well I wonder if he's different to the other people."

"Doctor, do you mean if he's got a mental disease, like an Intellectual disability? that's why you called him '_Mickey the idiot_'?"

"No Rose, not that kind of different… I mean, different from me."

"Doctor, I hope you're not referring to anything about his skin color because that would be extremely racist!"

"**NO! ROSE! FOR RASSILION'S SAKE! I MEAN IF HE IS GAY!**

* * *

_** The next chapter will be up soon :D Please Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the new chapter,enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

After that, an awkward silence fell in both of them being Rose the first breaking it.  
"So… are you asking me if… Mickey… is… gay?"

He couldn't think on what to answer her, his head was busy doing… other things. Specifically, his mind was getting distracted by Rose's outfit. Her maid dress was rather short, but now, it was all crumpled up, so his brain started to think on things that he really shouldn't be thinking.

"_Dammit Time Lord! Stop watching her legs for Rassilion sake! And close your mouth before you start drooling_." Screamed the TARDIS inside his head.

The Doctor blinked a few times and started opening and closing his mouth. "Doctor! Are you okay?" Rose's voice got him out of his trance and he looked at her.

"YES! Absolutely! Fine. Yes. I'm Okay!" Said the Doctor a little bit too quickly.

"You're scaring me Doctor, are you sure that you're not sick or something? Your face is quite red. Maybe you have fever?" Rose asked with all the innocence she could gather.

She knew very well that The Doctor had been staring at her legs and that he wasn't sick; he was blushing because she caught him doing it. At first it had taken her by surprise and the first thing that she thought doing was shouting at him something like "_My eyes are up here_", but she wasn't mad at him for doing it, in fact she felt somehow flattered.

And she had done something like that when they had gone to that alien beach after his regeneration and The Doctor was shirtless. She wouldn't stop staring at his naked chest. "_God, for being that skinny he had some pretty good abs_" she had thought.

"R-really? I-i don't feel sick." The Doctor answered her followed by a loud '_Glup_'

"Well, what do you need Doctor?"

"Sorry? Oh yes! I am in your bathroom right? Well I Heard a sob coming from here and came to see if you were okay"

"It's nothing, I'm just sad for all the things that happened today and the fact that Mickey left me" She had a plan and the only thing that she need was feed his curiosity and his jealousy.

"You know that I'm here for you. I'm never gonna leave you Rose. But, you two were still together?"

"Doctor, do you realize that we are in my bathroom and that I look like a mess right? Let me have a bath and get changed." And with an innocent voice she added "You can stay inside if you want. We could talk a little bit while I shower."

The Doctor froze. "N-not-thanks, I just w-wait in the console room. W-when you are ready j-just shout" And with that the Doctor vanished from the room.

"Well that's the end of stage one, and now for stage two" She said with mischief in her eyes "Where did I put that pair of pyjamas that Jack gave me when he thought that I was sleeping with the Doctor?"

* * *

**_The next chapter will be up soon :) Please review :D_**


End file.
